


No Rest for the Wicked

by MrsMCrieff



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Barts, F/M, Fun, Sherlolly - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7667161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMCrieff/pseuds/MrsMCrieff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A smutty, little one shot based on a prompt. Sherlock has wrapped up the Moriarty case and come to find his pathologist. Sherlolly all the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Rest for the Wicked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apoloniaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apoloniaa/gifts).



> Based on a prompt from iamsuperwholocked. Posted originally on fanfic and finally moved to here.

It had been months since Molly had pulled an all-nighter and it was starting to tell. It hadn't helped that she'd woken up way to early that morning and had been unable to get back to sleep. She had known she would be tired when she got to work but when you can't sleep you can't sleep.

She'd then meant to have a quick nap that evening before setting off for work but Mary had called complaining about the pregnancy and John being out with Sherlock all day and somehow the time had just disappeared.

So here she was at just after midnight with a whole seven more hours ahead of her and work to be done but with no energy and no motivation. She mused over what bad deed she must have done in a previous life for her to suffer sleep deprivation like this.

She'd eventually settled herself in the lab with her paperwork with instructions that she be called if any bodies come in but she prayed they didn't. She just wanted to drink coffee and try not to fall asleep and just hope she could at least get through some of her paperwork.

She glanced at the clock again, 12.07am. She would have sworn that the clock had stopped if she hadn't at that moment seen the minute hand click on slightly. She was never going to make it. She was going to fall asleep and Mike would find her in the morning and she'd end up fired and home-less and eking out a living as one of Sherlock's homeless network giving him info for money.  
She smirked to herself; at least it would be more than she's getting at the moment.

She hadn't heard from him since Christmas when he'd rung her to thank her for her friendship and say goodbye. She closed her eyes remembering THAT conversation.

'What do you mean goodbye? Where are you going?'

'Best I don't say Molly; just know that it's somewhere I'm unlikely to come back from.'

'What...ever?' 

She remembered the way her heart had clenched and her stomach had dropped as she'd asked him, knowing in advance what the answer would be. Her hand had been clasping the phone so tight it was hurting her knuckles and she was trying her hardest not to cry but knew she was anyway, she could feel the tears sliding down and across her cheeks.

There was a long pause before he answered and when he did it was almost in a whisper. 'Just know that I am grateful for everything you ever did for me Molly and....and that I'm sorry.'

'Sorry for what? Please Sherlock can't you come round and talk face to face?'

'No..I..no, listen I have to go. Just....'

'What? What is it?' She felt as though they were on the cusp of something, that his next words would change everything. She closed her eyes listening to him breathing, knowing from his voice that he was more emotional than he was letting on.

Then she heard a door opening wherever he was and whatever he was going to say was lost. 'I'm sorry, I have to go. Goodbye Molly Hooper.'

He'd hung up even as she whispered her response. 'Goodbye Sherlock, I love you.'

Even thinking back over that conversation, knowing that everything had worked out OK, made her throat tighten and tears spring into her eyes. 

She hadn't yet seen him but she'd heard from John that the original plan had changed. Apparently the video with Jim on it had been key to his reprieve. She'd never been more grateful to Moriarty than she was at the moment. She knew she'd see Sherlock eventually and she wondered how she would react. 

She soon found out as the doors to the lab swung open and the man himself walked in looking tired and a little disheveled even for him.

Her reaction was instinctive and immediate; she ran over to him and flung her arms around his neck and hugged him until her arms shook with the effort.

After an initial grunt she felt his own arms wrap around her waist and back, holding her almost as tight as she held him.

It was only then that she started to feel a little embarrassed about her actions. She had never been so physically demonstrative with him before but the relief of seeing him, of knowing that he was alright was overwhelming.

Gradually she let him go and stood back, looking at him properly. He genuinely looked as tired as she felt. He had dark smudges under his eyes and his normally pristine suit and shirt was smudged with dirt and what looked like blood. When she stepped forward to look more closely he finally spoke. 'It's OK Molly it's not mine.'

She smiled nervously. 'I'm sorry. About the hug I mean. I know you don't like to...umm. Anyway it's good to see you. Are you here about a case?'

'No...nothing like that. I just...I needed to see you Molly.'

'Oh?' She felt confused. It wasn't like him to pay visits without a specific reason.

'Can we...?' He gestured towards the chairs.

'Yes...of course. Would you like a coffee? The kettle's just boiled and you look like you need one.'

'Yes, thank you Molly. Black...'

'Two sugars, yes I do know. I'll be back in a minute.'

Molly quickly made the drink and when she got back she caught Sherlock browsing through her files. 'Is there any point me telling you that those are confidential?'

He smiled at her and it lit up his whole face, reminding her all over again how desperately, stupidly in love with him she was. 'Not really. This one looked interesting though, not often you get death by electric toothbrush, especially not from using it like that.'

'Well, it didn't need a Consulting Detective to work it out.'

They sat and sipped their drinks in silence for a moment whilst Molly waited for him to speak but it looked as though she were the one that was going to have to break the ice.

She leant forward and tentatively put her hand on his knee wondering if he would brush her off, feeling surprised when he didn't. 

'It really is good to see you Sherlock. How have you been? And I'm not asking about work or cases, I'm asking about you. You look tired.'

'I am. It's been a mad two weeks since....well, since I last spoke to you. We finally got to the bottom of Moriarty's plan today. It will take a bit longer to round everyone up but they don't need me for that.'

'So, why are you here?'

'Like I said, I wanted to see you. I was aware that I didn't say everything I wanted to on the phone and whilst I could ignore my feelings I don't want to anymore.'

Molly felt her heart miss a beat and scolded herself. There was no point getting her hopes up, this was Sherlock not Casanova in front of her. But still, he had her attention and her tiredness of a few moments ago was all but forgotten.

'It's a funny thing to be exiled Molly, to be sent on something that you know will end your life.'

The sadness in his voice made her heart clench and she wanted to reach for his hand and hold it but she didn't, she couldn't. All she could do was hear him out.

'If I could have got straight on with it I could have done it without thinking about it but I had a week of near solitary confinement and for me...well, let's just say it wasn't good. It gave me far too much time to think and to dwell on what was to come and what I was leaving behind. I don't know how much you heard Molly....about my overdose?'

The way she stiffened and pursed her lips told him everything; she knew.

He found himself hurrying to explain himself, which was odd for him, he never explained himself to anyone...ever. But he did now.

'I thought I was losing everything, that I was leaving England, my home, my friends....you... and I was weak I didn't want to face it. I didn't want to do this. I wanted to go out on my own terms.' He gave a short, sharp laugh, 'except that's not entirely true is it. If I'd really wanted to kill myself I could have...easily. Always there was you... and hope, holding me back from anything too final.'

Molly was finding listening to him increasingly hard. If this were anyone else she would have thought it some kind of declaration but this was Sherlock.

'I don't understand what you're trying to say Sherlock.'

He stood up and walked away from her, running his hands through his curls. She got to her feet not knowing how she could help him, if she even could. 

He turned around and walked back towards her before putting his hands on her shoulders. 'I won't be a coward Molly...never that. I may be completely out of my depth and completely hopeless in my wants but I will face them head on.'

Molly smiled in a confused way, maybe he was on drugs again...but his eyes looked clear and he spoke lucidly. She held onto his wrists. 'OK, but I still...'

'Molly, I'm in love with you. I have been for a while. I thought I could ignore it, I thought it wouldn't be safe for you but I can't ignore it any longer....I don't even want to. Do I....will I ever have a chance?'

Molly felt the air leave her lungs and her mouth fall open in shock at his words. Was she dreaming? Had she actually fallen asleep at her desk? But it all seemed too real, the harsh lights, the weight of his hands on her shoulders, the feel of his skin and the beat of his pulse where she held his wrists.

'Molly......please....say something.'

Her mouth seemed dry as she spoke, her voice coming out as a whisper. 'Yes...God, yes. Of course you have a chance.'

She saw the flicker of a smile on his face, saw the way his eyes dropped to her lips and she found herself brushing her tongue across them in anticipation of the kiss that she knew was coming. It was as though the world were moving in slow motion. His eyes dilated just before they closed and then his lips were pressed against hers and that was it; they were kissing and it was perfect.

Slowly but surely his mouth moved against hers and as his hands moved from her shoulders to hold her closer to him she let her own slide up playing with the curls at the nape of his neck. She moaned as she opened her mouth to him feeling him turn them slightly until her back pressed against the desk.

All of a sudden the mood seemed to shift, it was as though a touch paper had been lit and all the repressed emotions and desires from the last few years came flooding out. Molly could no more have stopped what happened next than she could have stopped water gushing from a broken dam.

His tongue was in her mouth and she was pulling and pushing his coat and jacket off his shoulders. They fell to the floor with a satisfying whump and Molly immediately turned her attention to pulling his shirt from his trousers. She needed to feel his skin, the warmth of him under her fingers. He moved from her mouth to kissing along her jaw and down her throat as his hands found her breasts covering them completely before clutching the material and ripping her shirt open.

Vaguely she heard the material tearing and buttons hitting the floor but she didn't care; all that mattered was his hands were on her naked breasts. She thanked the Gods in that moment for her smaller breasts which meant she could easily go without the discomfort of a bra particularly on a night shift when few people were around. 

She heard his murmur of appreciation just before he lifted her, making her squeal, and positioned her on the desk. Then he moved forwards between her thighs leaning her back so he could take her cold, pink nipple into his hot mouth. Her hands were in his hair once more as she called out his name feeling his tongue circle before he bit down just enough to have her bucking up towards him.

 

She had her legs hooked over his hips and she could feel him hard and ready against her centre. Briefly she opened her eyes and felt surprise that she were still at work. This was wrong, so wrong but somehow it made it all the more arousing and Molly needed him; right here, right now. She could feel a desperate longing and ache that only he could cure. She pressed herself against him, wanting more but he responded by pulling back, his hands going to her trousers unfastening them in one smooth action.

Finally she found her voice but it was only to say. 'The door, please, at least lock the door.'

He looked at her and nodded once before moving away.

She took the opportunity to hop off the desk and shimmy out of her trousers and shoes until she just had on her torn shirt and lab coat. She started to remove them but then heard Sherlock saying, 'no, leave it on.' She looked over at him to find him sauntering back with a smirk on his face already looking like he'd been half fucked. His hair was sticking up delightfully, his shirt was untucked and half undone and at some point she'd started giving him a love bite on his neck which she found herself vowing to finish.

He reached her and brought his hands up to hold her cheeks and Molly was aware once more of just how large his hands were, she felt tiny in his grasp. 'Oh Molly, I never pegged you for the sex at work kind but then I always miss something.' Then he smiled before capturing her lips in yet an-other blistering kiss. Molly melted against him feeling his hands move from her face to under her lab coat until he cupped her backside pulling her roughly against him, his hands warm against her cool skin. Slowly he picked her up once more and rocked himself against her as she moaned into his mouth. She could do this all night; just kiss him and touch him and so much more.

Once he'd perched her onto the workbench again he let his hand drift across her bare skin until she felt his fingers sliding between her curls brushing tantalisingly over her clit before slowly entering her. Her head fell back as she came to terms with the intrusion feeling those long, slim digits sliding in and out of her as his thumb circled her clit and his mouth left open kisses down her throat. 'I like how wet you are for me, Molly. I can't wait to feel you come, to hear my name when you do. Will you do that for me Molly? Will you call my name?'

'God yes...just please...I want my first time to be with you inside me.'

She felt him smile against her neck, 'but I am inside you Molly.'

'No, your...you, I want you inside me.' She stopped in embarrassment.

'My what Molly? What do you want? Tell me.' His voice was sinfully low, rumbling against her skin making her push against his hand as her climax teetered just out of reach.

'Oh God, your cock, I need your cock...please.'

He pulled his hand away and Molly mewled at the loss of his touch, watching with wide eyes as he brought his fingers to his mouth sucking them clean. She bit her lip as her mind tried to take in the sight, then she turned her attention to his trousers trying to work out the fastenings before he chuckled and helped her. 

As soon as they were undone she reached inside wrapping her small hand around him; hearing the hissing intake of breath from him as she did.

With her other hand she pulled him to her for a kiss as she stroked him feeling him rocking his hips in time with her. It only took him a few moments before he stilled her hand. 'Enough, I'm ready.'

She tilted her hips and guided him to her, then slowly...slowly he entered her. She found herself gripping his shirt, pulling it down and off his shoulder so she could lightly graze his skin with her teeth; relishing the feeling of being filled after so long. She let out a long, low hum of satisfaction feeling him shudder slightly as he reached her limits.

'Oh God...fuck, Molly I'm not going to last. It's been too long..... I'm sorry it took me so long.'

He withdrew and plunged back into her and Molly could feel her arousal washing over her. Finally, finally she felt complete and she knew it wouldn't take much for her to come. She squeezed her eyes shut and listened to him telling her how good she felt, his hands on her back and her hip and his lips on her neck. 

She could feel it increasing in intensity; it was so close, almost there. She found herself responding, urging him on and as his speed picked up she felt herself let go and knew she was crying out his name as she climaxed. 

It was mere moments later that she felt him give a final thrust and a groan as he came himself his face buried into the gap between her neck and her shoulder and his fingers digging into her as he pulled her onto him.

They stayed coupled together for almost a minute catching their breath and then kissing once more before he finally withdrew from her and helped her off the desk.

They redressed in silence but as Molly looked at the frayed edges of her ruined shirt she couldn't help but giggle. 'What the hell did we just do Sherlock? I must have been mad.'

He came over and kissed her again, he found he was enjoying that one simple gesture far more than he had realised he would. 'I would have gone mad if we hadn't. Come on, let's go we can be back in Baker St in fifteen minutes and spend the next couple of days sleeping and having sex. I don't about you but that sounds like bliss to me.'

She glanced at the clock in despair, 13.47. 'I can't I still have another five hours to go.'

He frowned and took out his phone. As he started texting she looked at him nervously trying to see the screen but he kept it turned from her.

'Sherlock, what are you doing?'

'Busting you out of here. Seems I have urgent need of a pathologist at a crime scene. I'm just not telling Stamford that the only crimes taking place will be in my bed.'

Molly's jaw dropped. 'You can't do that! I'm needed here.'

'Pfft, any bodies coming in will be just as dead when your replacement arrives at seven.'

There was a ping on his phone. 'Ooh look, Stamford says fine. Now think carefully Molly where would you rather be for the next five hours...here or in my bed?' 

She gave him a slow smile before turning to gather up her coat and bag; it seemed there would be no rest for the wicked tonight but that didn't worry Molly one jot.

**Author's Note:**

> And there we have it. Hope you like it, please let me know. xxx


End file.
